elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah
|Row 6 title = Family |Row 6 info = Mr. Brown (father) |Row 7 title = First appearance |Row 7 info = }} Sarah Brown, at the beginning of EGS Elliot's best friend, has been his girlfriend since the Relations storyline. She is artistic and arguably the most normal character. Sarah is usually level-headed, considering the number of bizarre experiences she has had, and she rarely loses her temper. She once had an incident involving Tedd transforming her into a catgirl, since which she has been extremely cautious about transformations involving herself. History Before the comic started Sarah was partnered with Tedd for a school project. Tedd was showing Sarah his TF gun to her when it fired and overloaded turning her into a catgirl, she was forced to skip school and held deep animosity towards him. The first time Sarah appeared in the comic, Elliot and Tedd tried to get her to wear a bikini, when she refused, they took up a fund to see what would happen, they where hammered for it. Later Sarah tried to get Elliot to go on a date with her, but he brought Tedd along ruining her plan. The next day Elliot called her to come over to Tedd's house and help Grace pick out clothes, while they where at the mall Sarah had trouble keeping grace focused. After they finished shopping Sarah suggested they cut through the alleyway, when they where mugged, Sarah tried to cooperate, only to witness Grace go squirrel on him. Sarah immediately blamed Tedd, and carried her home. When she got there she yelled at Tedd until his father told her that it wasn't Tedd fault. When Grace woke up Sarah talked to her about what happened and surprised Sarah by remaining unaffected by Grace's squirrel form. She was about to tell her about the incident with Tedd when she was interrupted. During the "Relations" storyline Elliot brought Sarah to the anime dojo on the prefix that she needed to learn how to defend herself. But in fact he did it so he could reveal he had a girlfriend. When she saw them kiss, she ran to a local dinner and ordered some ice cream, when Elliot found her they had a serious talk and in the end started dating. When she got back to Tedd house, she found Tedd sleeping with Catgirl Grace. After being showed the video of what they did she left to go home. During the events of Sister, Sarah dealt with her new boyfirend suddenly becoming a girl, by helping him get clothes so he could go back to school. Then while at school she defend him in front of Susan and asked him not to kiss her until he had a male body again. The next day when Ellen came to school in an effort to destroy Elliot, she talked to her thinking she was Elliot, and later got saved by her when Omega goo attacked. During night out, she went on a double date with Elliot, bring along Tedd and Grace, who where in each others body forms at the tine, and tried to show Tedd why girls go to the bathroom in groups, but since she does not go in groups they ended up doing nothing. At the start of Painted Black, while she and Elliot where on a walking date, they where attacked by Hedge, she kicked him in the groin and ran away but was inevitably defeated. The next school day, Sarah attempted to warn Elliot and Tedd about a dangerous situation, but Tedd didn't get the message and plowed right into it. During Grace's birthday party, Sarah was afraid to change her gender, and spent most of her time trying to couple up Nanase and Ellen Relationships Elliot Sarah has known Elliot since childhood, and at the start of the comic had been in love with him for some time. She had tried to make this known, but Elliot had deliberately not acknowledged this because he was involved with Nanase at the time. However, despite Elliot making a mess of things initially, eventually they ended up together. Tedd Sarah has a slight dislike of Tedd and especially the transformation gun due to an accident that occurred pre-EGS turning her into a cat, unable to even speak. This was the source of much anxiety at the start of Grace's transformation-themed birthday party. Abilities Alternates *Dark Sarah (April Fool's 04) - Dark Sarah is much moodier than the normal Sarah, wears all black (including fishnet stockings), and has most of her hair dyed black as well. She wears platform shoes to appear taller and be able to easier "stomp out of a room in disgust". *Sarah (Oblivious Wand-Waving) - Despite having the same name as the main universe Sarah, this version of Sarah is male; he is dating Grace. Trivia Sarah attends Moperville North, and draws comics that feature Dan, strangely enough. Dan Shive has said that in his high school comics, she was much more of a main character, and that he hates that she's become a background character in El Goonish Shive. Picture gallery References Category:Main characters